Just Different
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: I frowned. I wasn't insane... just different. But then I smiled at them both and before I knew it I was hugging them and talking up a storm.' Sequel to Someday ... read that story before reading this.
1. MeetingTheGreasers

Well, this probably won't be a romance. And for those who didn't  
really get it, Rory is dead. No her in this story. I've had the idea for  
this for awhile, now I dunno where to start. Ha.

**Chapter One**

Being in town for my step sister Rory's funeral seemed fun. Well, that's me. The only girl you'll ever meet that thinks funerals are fun. I mean, you get to meet people you didn't even know the person knew. People you don't even know. It's exciting. Weird, right? Well that's me. Hailie Potter, weirdo extrodinaire. (A/N: Yeah... the insane one. Lol See my reason for mentioning she had a step sister? xD)

I was the only one who wasn't dressed in black at the funeral. I'd chose something brighter. Yellow. My parents had insisted that I wear black, but I went against their wishes. I mean, you should be happy that one of your loved ones is up there with god. You should be proud. One day you'll be worthy enough to be up there too.

As we stepped into the funeral home, I smiled around at the strangers tear-stained faces. That earned me some weird glances, and whispers. 

"Isn't that her step sister? Why Isn't she crying?" I heard one lady whisper to her husband.

"I heard she was insane," He whispered back.

I frowned. I wasn't insane... just different. But then I smiled at them both and before I knew it I was hugging them and talking up a storm.

"So what were you to Rory?"

They just stared at me, but I saw nothing wrong with what I'd just done. I mean, it was a friendly hug... I'd wanted to comfort them. Gosh, I'm not as weird as some people think. Jail hardens some people, but it makes some learn not to take anything for granted and always see the bright side of things. That's weird too, right? I mean, I don't know. Some people like the thrill of jail._ I _find _that_ weird.

As my parents pried me off the couple, telling me to please behave, I noticed about seven boys standing off in a corner, away from everyone else. They looked like... hoods. Oh yes, Rory's mother told me how Rory had be-friended a bunch of... greasers, I think they were called. One had been her boyfriend. I thought that was wonderful. Not everyone gets to exxperience love. At least she did before she passed.

Trying to be friendly, I walked over to the circle of boys, and hugged each one in turn. They stared at me blankly. Some even looked a bit scared. But of course, I had no idea why anyone would find a regular girl like me scary.

They looked tough. And I mean 'could-kick-anyone's-ass' tough. But I wasn't scared. I just smiled warmly at them, waiting for someone to do or say something. It was a tall, lanky boy with really light blonde hair that spoke.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem you fucking physco?"

I continued to smile, saying nothing.

"What the hell?"

The one who looked to be the youngest, stared back at me, blinking.

"Are you... Rory's step sister?"

I turned to him, still smiling.

"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

The two boys that had spoke exchanged glances, and he just shrugged.

"I dunno..."

Knowing Rory she'd probally told everyone I was insane. As I've said before, I'm just different. Now, it's unknown to you why I was in jail in the first place. Let's keep it that way. Anyway, the conversation kind of stopped so I decided to say something completely random.

"Life is wonderful, isn't it?"

The blonde boy sneered at me.

"Life is shit."

I frowned, but decided to ignore that comment and instead turned to the other boy.

"I'm..."

He cut me off.

"Hailie... we know. Rory... well... she toldus some things about you."

The other boy smirked at me.

"Yeah, she told us you were a fucking physco. Seems like you are."

I just smiled at him and calmly asked his name.

This time, a handsome boy turned to me, grinning.

"That's Dally, the other one that's been talking all this time is Ponyboy, and I'm his brother Sodapop. Our other brother is that guy over there, Darry. And that's Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny."

I'd heard that name somewhere. Johnny... Oh yes! He'd been Rory's boyfriend. I turned to him.

"You know, technically, you and Rory are still together. I mean no one broke up with anyone, did they? And unless someone dumps someone you're still together..."

You know, I was trying to comfort him, but I guess the thought of dating a dead person scared him a bit. He just looked at me, his eyes widening. I smiled again, shrugging.

"Sorry for being so logical."

Then, I hugged him. My parents say I hug random people at random moments, but I have my reasons. It's to _comfort _them. My mom says people just find it creepy, but I don't care.

"Hitting on your sisters ex now, eh?" said a boy that looked to be about eighteen.

I stared at him.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

The boys, excluding Johnny who just kind of blushed and looked down, burst into laughter. I was confused. I didn't get it. How was I hitting on him?

"I'm not hitting him..."

That just caused the boys to laugh louder. One, I think it was Steve, managed to compose himself long enough to explain to me what they meant.

"Hitting on people is kind of like flirting... but not so much. Trying to get with them or something, I dunno." (A/N: God, I suck at explaining things. Or in this case, Steve does. xD)

I stared at him, still wondering how they got that from a friendly hug.

"Hugging isn't flirting, you know," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Then, Two-Bit, I think his name was, asked the most random question ever.

"Are you a virgin?"

I smiled again.

"Yes. None of my family has sex until they're twenty-one. It's a tradition, and I'm not going to be the one to break it."

Two-Bit grinned at me.

"Well call me when you're twenty-one."

I just shook my headand shrugged. The oldest of the group, Darry, tried to make conversation.

"How long are you in town for?"

I shrugged.

"Weeks, months, maybe even a year. I'll be helping my step-mother alot, now that Rory's gone... And yes, I'll be on your side of town. Come see me anytime, It'd be great to have someone to do... _something _with."

I wasn't sure they'd want to hang out with me. There were still alot of things they didn't know about me. Weird things. Things that I wasn't sure they'd like that much. Well, Dallas certainly wouldn't. Darry however, nodded.

"I'm sure they'd give you a hand with things. Maybe even show you around town."

I nodded.

"That sounds good. But you can't smoke around me. You see, I'm trying to keep my lungs smoke-free. And even if I don't smoke, the smoke from your smokes will blacken my lungs and probably give me second hand smoke. So... if you're up for that..."

All seven of them exchanged glances, and Dallas glared at me.

"Fuck that."

Ponyboy however, shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like we'll be with you every second. We'll still be able to smoke."

And so, it was settled. They'd come get me at noon tomorrow to give me a tour of the neighbourhood. Well, I met some nice people that day. (A/N: Yes, she thinks even Dally is nice. lmao.) I was excited for the next day and my parents were pleased that I'd been getting along with the guests... They were just glad I didn't scare anyone. _Too _bad.


	2. SomkingIsBad

Okay so. This is the second chapter? John's in flordia for a fucking week.  
Grr. If you don't know who John is, go read my profile. If you care. He's  
my lover 3. Only, he doesn't know he is.

**Chapter Two**

"You light up another one of those smokes and I'll just crush it again," I warned, watching as Dallas took out his lighter to light about his fourth smoke. I'd crushed the other three. I'd told him about keeping my lungs smoke free, and the rules he had to go by. But that was just Dally. If you told him not to do it, he'd do it.

"You fuckin' waste another one of my smokes and I'll kill ya," he threatened, lighting up the smoke and getting ready to take another drag.

That was it. I plucked the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it with my foot. I could be as outgoing as Rory was sometimes. When I needed to be.

"I'm drawing the line there," I said. "No more cigarettes. You need to _listen_, and I suggest you learn how. You don't seem to have a clue."

He glared at me, quite like he did yesterday.

"I can smoke if I want to, and no fuckin broad is gonna tell me what to do."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and then picked the cigarette up of the ground.

"If you want that stuff in your lungs, then just _eat _the thing. It can be in your _stomach _too."

He was about the respond, but Two-Bit broke in. I was actually quite glad for the interruption. I didn't want to spend my whole day arguing with him, and he seemed stubborn. His stubborness and rude comments actually reminded me quite a bit of Rory. She'd always been quite the unspoken one.

Anyway, Two-Bit turned to me, obviously having another... er... intelligent question to ask.

"Do you even _know _any swear words? Most girls around here swear alot. Your step-sister did."

So that was it. They were hoping I was more like Rory when really, we were like, polar opposites. The only thing that was similar was that we talked back when we needed to, and could defend ourselves if needed. Also, we were both loud and actually quite fun to be around... I guess.

"I've never uttered such vile words in my life," I said indignantly.

Two-Bit's grin widened as he said;;

"Man, you're starting to sound like Pony usin' big words like 'uttered' and 'vile'."

I shook my head, but grinned too.

"Vile's actually a short word. It's not long."

Then, he enlightened us with a little bit of _his _'intelligence'.

"Hey! Vile and Crocidile rhyme!"

But then, Steve turned to me, a sly grin on his face.

"Just swear. There aint nothin' that bad about it. They're just words."

"But they mean rude things. And they're rude words to call someone."

"Ah well, just call Dal an asshole. You know you want to."

I considered this. At least the title would be true, but it was still rude and I knew I shouldn't do it. Besides, he'd probably slap me or something and that wasn't something I wanted to experience.

"No."

Ponyboy nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we won't say nothin'. Just say it once."

They might have been persistent, but I didn't give in that easily.

"No. I refuse to let even the slightest trace of a swear word slip out of my mouth. I made a vow to never speak _any _of those words, and I'm not breaking that vow."

And that was that. They stopped pushing me and finally realized I wasn't going to give in. And someone had to sometime, so they ended it then. But then, a thought struck me, and I turned to Ponyboy, changing the subject.

"Any place in particular you'd like to show me?"

Two-Bit however, interrupted like usual.

"Yeah, my bedroom."

I didn't intend on going anywhere near his bedroom, especially not with him in it. No doubt he'd try to rape me or something. So I'd pass on that one.

"No thanks."

I learned that the main hangouts for them were the lot, the Dingo, the Movie House and the Curtis'. And another one for Dally and Two-Bit was Bucks. Apparently he was always having _great _parties. With alcohol, which meant alot of people just crashed there for the night. 

"I'll take you there sometime," Two-Bit said, grinning.

"I can't. I have Agoraphobia. Fear of being in crowded places. I also have Felinophobia, fear of cats."

They all exchanged glances and shrugged, but looked kinda uneasy. Dally just rolled his eyes, because he doesn't care about anything, right? (A/N: Yeah, right. ...That was sarcasm. xD)

"You're a fucking weirdo," he said simply.

It was my turn to shrug. He could think that if he wanted, I didn't care.

"Weird people make you think. They're different, really, not weird. People are afraid to be different. Maybe that's why people are afraid of me? Well... I really don't know why..."

Two-Bit put his arm around my shoulders again and grinned.

"I don't think you're weird."

It was then that Dally pulled out another smoke. I was about to tell him not to light it, but instead he held it out... to _me. _I'd been offered smokes before, but I always rejected. It was the whole 'smoke free lunsg' thing... Besides, who wants cancer, and to possible die at like, thirty?

"Smoking kills," I said.

"Just fucking do it so we won't have to hear your smoke-free lungs crap."

"No. Do you even know what's in those? Tar, nicotine, _rat poision... _and lots more. That can't be healthy, can it? Do you really want yellow teeth and black lungs?"

"I don't care."

Then, he turned to Johnny, offering him the cigarette, knowing he'd want it. Apparently they all smoked alot, so I didn't really know what to think.

With a nervous glance at me, he shook his head. I smiled.

I grinned even wider when Ponyboy declined as well, and Dally shrugged and put the cigarette away, with one last glare in my direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**notaromance. notaromance. **Just a kinda friendship thing  
I guess. Because it'd be retarded if he was over Rory like the day  
after she died. That's gay. Like my sisters ex. She needs to  
read the part about the smokinggg. Aha.


	3. School?

Rawr. Update? Yes. Of course. And... I love rain. I'll walk in it with no umbrealla, only a sweater with a hood. But I won't use the hood. XD... Now... read on.

**Chapter One**

Well, the day had finally arrived. My first day at my first school. I mean, I've always been home-schooled. Mostly because of my phobia of crowded places, like a classroom. Also, my parents were afraid of other kids teasing me about how 'weird' I was. But after explaining to her that I had friends that went there now, she had actually agreed to let me go. 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" my mother asked as we waited outside on the porch for Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy to pick me up. I dunno why they didn't just walk. It wasn't far. 

"Sure, sure," I said quickly, noticing Two-Bit's car, which he probably stole, come speeding down the street. I was a little hesitant about getting in a car with him after seeing him almost go over the curb. But, seeing as I didn't really have a choice, I climbed into the car, waving goodbye to my mother.

As we drove and drove I preoccupied myself with watching the rain fall outside. I've always liked the rain for some reason. Sure, it's not exactly nice out when it rains, but it's like... the rain is my sun. (A/N: Woo. I thought of that 'the rain is my sun' thing while walking to school. In the rain. I love rain. Alot.).

"Hey, I never knew the rain was so interesting," Two-Bit said jokingly, and I could see him grinning in the rearview mirror. I grinned back and shrugged.

"There's something... different about it. Besides, I like walking in it. I like the feel of the rain on my face..."

I was pretty sure that if Dally was there he would've told me to shutup of something, but everyone else just stayed silent. Ponyboy was engrossed in a book, Johnny was staring at his feet, and Two-Bit was... driving. He was also still speeding, and it almost made me fear for my life.

But soon enough, we pulled up to the school. I have to admit, I was a little bit nervous, since I'd never even went to a school before. Plus, I was new and that always made people a little nervous.

As we stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but notice a couple kids standing off the the side. Their clothes looked more expensive that Johnny, Two-Bit, and Pony's. They must be the socs. Johnny had killed one of them, hadn't he? And that's how they got into that big mess...

Some of the socs were giving Johnny and Ponyboy dirty looks, and it was obvious why. Thye'd killed one of their kind. Heck, it sounds like we're talking about animals here, not humans. Animals are split into groups too, like the humans here. Socs, greasers, middle-classers... It just doesn't make sense. We're all people.

Before they could glare back and probably end up starting a fight, I instantly started talking.

"Sooo... Johnny, I guess I'll be in at least _one _of your classes, right?"

Ponyboy however, interrupted. I wass hoping I'd get to hear Johnny speak, since he hadn't so far. All he had done was either nod or shake his head.

"Not necesarrily. I mean, You could have all your classes with him, or just a few, or one, _or_ none."

I nodded, showing him I understood. But I really hoped I had some classes with at least _someone _I knew. You know, to make it a little bit easier. I'd probably get lost in the school, for crying out loud!

"Hey, you three wanna walk me to the office?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I did't know the way, obviously, so It would be a big help. In the end, all three of them agreed and we began walking to the office.

The lady at the front desk had long fake nails, that were painted the brightest red I've ever seen, and her lipstick was practically the same colour only, if possible, brighter. Her hair was a mass of brown curls, and as she glanced up at me I saw that her eyes were green. She was chewing gum, popping it constantly.

With a click of her tounge she asked:

"A new student, perhaps?"

I nodded, glancing once more at her brightly coloured nails.

"You know," I said as she handed me a schedule. "I think lime green would look better on you."

She gave me a half-shocked, half-appauled look and said...

"I'll paint my nails whatever colour I want young lady."

Not wanting to start a problem, I just shrugged and left with Johnny and Pony trialing behind me. Two-Bit had stayed behind to flirt with the woman, which I found to be quite repulsive. She was like what, thirty-five? And he was... eighteen, I think. And I didn't think that woman was a pedophile.

As me and Johnny compared schedules, Itturned out we had most of our classes together. And the first period just happened to be Chemistry. 

"There's alo of socs in that class," Johnny said quietly, with a nervous glance at me. I bet he was just pleading silently for me to offer to skip with him. But my parents would have a fit if I did that, so I just smiled sympathetically at him as we started walking towards the classroom.

"Well, this is it," I said, as we reached the classroom door.

Johnny gulped and nodded, as I pulled open the door...

**aaaaaaaand... stop. Great, right? I'm trying to improve my writing skills.  
So, are they improving? Is she getting to mary-sue-ish? IS she a marysue?**


	4. Class & Lunch?

Hi I feel like writing so I'm gonna.

**Chapter Four (Not one, or two, or three)**

There wasn't _most _socs in the class, there was nothing _but _socs in the class. And all of their eyes were on _us. _

While Johnny looked at his feet (A/N: Damn. He does that way too much.), I smiled warmly at each of them in turn, and then spoke.

"Hello, I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time being your classmate."

They stared at me. I stared back. Johnny had now preoccupied himself with staring at the wall, as if hoping to blend into it. I smiled at him, and took his hand in mine.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Well, I can't really be sure..." I laughed.

The teacher made a noise in the back of his throat, and rolled his eyes.

"Are you finished now? I'd like to start this class..."

But I just couldn't stop.

"Start? Oh, yes. If you don't start, fifty years from now we'll still be sitting here. Heck, we'd be sitting here until we died. We'd be stuck in this moment forever. So yes, please do."

Of course, once I'd said that the reactions were quite obvious.

"Freak," I heard one boy mutter, as me and Johnny took our seats. I smiled at him, as if I didn't care. I didn't. It was better to not let things people said get to you. What matters is what you think of yourself, not what everyone else does! (A/N: She's beginning to sound too peppy and it's making me sick. So I'll stop.)

The lesson went on and on and on, and as I'd suspected, none of the socs bothered us. Of course they wouldn't do anything with a teacher in the same room.

"Oh, don't worry," I said, noticing Johnny's look of relief. "Nothing will stop them from doing whatever they please after class."

And I had no idea why I said that, no idea at all. But I'd said it, whether it was a good thing or not. You can't take back your words, so there's no point in wishing you could. So I didn't. Instead I just paied attention for the rest of the lesson, with the occasional glance in Johnny's direction.

He didn't look too good.

"Now why the fuck did you say _that_?" Dallas screamed.

It was lunch time now, and the gang had all met up.

"I don't know," I admitted, feeling just a little bit ashamed.

Dally was ready to scream at me again, but this time, Two-Bit broke in, grinning.

"You must know. Johnnycakes needs to lighten up a bit anyway."

Of course he'd take my side, just because he wants me.

"Well, can you blame him? And no, I don't know. It was a random thing. It's like... you say something... but didn't think before you said it. I can't explain. All I can say was that I didn't mean to say that."

"Didn't mean to say that my ass," Dally muttered.

It's true though. Have you ever had that happen to you? A moment when you aren't thinking, and then something just slips out? Something you didn't mean to say? That's what happened to me. No one was freaking out though, only Dally.

"You care about him, don't you?" I whispered, because I knew he wouldn't be too happy if everyone else heard.

"I don't care about anyone," he hissed back.

But he did. He cared about Johnny in ways even he couldn't understand.


	5. Trouble Just Found You

**Chapter Five**

After school me, Johnny and Ponyboy were walking home from school, unaware of what was gonna happen, unaware of the madness that would soon ensue itself upon us. We were peacefully talking about or day, our classes, teachers we liked, teachers we disliked...

Until we heard the sound of a motor behind us, and who should pull up in a brown mustang? About four socs. Two boys and two girls. They'd all been in me and Johnny's class.

"Damn," I heard Ponyboy mutter under his breath, as he started to walk faster.

"Don't," I could hear one of the girls saying through the open car window. "I don't wanna be here when you do this..."

"It'll be fine baby," the soc who appeared to be her boyfriend cooed.

First out of the car was the two boys, the girls following hesitantly in their footsteps.

One girl had dark curly hair, freckles and dark eyes, while the other was blonde, green-eyed, and had a perfect complexion. They were both beautiful in their own unique ways.

"Don't say nothin'," Ponyboy and Johnny said at the same time, turning to me.

I obeyed, as the soc boys grins widened with each step they took towards us. The switchblades in their hands were hard to miss.

"Hey greasers," said the soc with light, neat brown hair and eye-glasses.

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing still. Nor did Pony and Johnny. Neither did the soc girls. So, the other soc spoke.

"Looking for a beating?"

"Look-" Ponyboy started. "We ain't lookin' for no trouble."

The neat-haired soc grinned.

"You don't have to, trouble just found you."

I smiled.

"Well, we don't need any trouble right now. You're welcome to come back later and try again though."

The soc frowned at me, his eyes narrowing into slits of ice.

"So grease girl's got some smart-ass comments, eh?"

I wasn't trying to make any rude comments.

"You think you're tough, don't you?" I asked, smiling a crooked smile, about to say something else.

Ponyboy clamped his hand over my mouth, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Shh," he said, his eyes widened a fair amount.

I nodded, his hand still over my mouth.

With that, other soc boy pulled Ponyboy off of me, and shoved him to the ground. He was hitting everywhere he could. It was horrible to watch.

The neat-haired one was doing the same to Johnny, beating him repeatedly... I couldn't watch anymore. Until a voice, only a few feet away rang out;

"What the fuck is going on here!"

I closed my eyes. Dallas. He'd stop this.

He dragged the the soc off Johnny, threw him to the ground and began to pound his face in. He kicked him in the ribs, smashed his head repeatedly off the ground... By now the soc that had been attacking Ponyboy had run off, much to my delight. I'd have to see less fighting.

"Dallas! Stop! That's enough!" I said, attempting to pull him off the soc.

Attempt failed.

"If I ever see you around any of these fuckin' kids again... I'll... I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

Another shot to the face.

"Dallas! You're going to kill him!"

Another kick to the ribs.

"Dally, STOP!" All three of us screamed.

Another punch in the stomach.

All three of us rushed over to him, yelling all kind of things at the same time, making it impossible to understand us.

Another shot to the jaw. And he smashed his head off the pavement again.

It took all three of us to get him off the guy, and when we finally did, the guy took off running.

"I'm suprised he can move at all," Johnny said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," I agreed, eyeing Dally suspiciously. "Me too."

**Well, there it is.**


End file.
